


Dying

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis Week, M/M, Sick Fic, grape cough syrup, man cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Gladio has a cold and Ignis takes care of him.





	Dying

“I’m dying, Iggy.  Dying,” Gladio’s voice was thick and nasally.  He was laying on the couch and whining about the cold.  He let out a horrible cough and then whimpered that his ribs hurt.  Ignis had wrapped him in a heating pad infused with mint and eucalyptus to ease his symptoms but he needed to take the cough syrup he got from the doctor.

“Take the syrup, Gladio.”   Ignis said and pointed to the bottle. “It was ease most of your symptoms.”

“But its grape.”  Gladio whined and didn’t make a move to reach for it.  Ignis was always amazed at how Gladio could take down a monster that was twice his size but would crumble under succumbing to the cold symptoms and a sniffling nose.

“You should have asked for cherry,” Ignis said and shook his head at the dramatic tantrum that the large man was throwing.  He was horrible when he was sick.  “Take it or I won’t let you have any of the soup that I’m making.”

“I can’t reach it,” Gladio grumbled and blew his nose with a dramatically loud sound.  Gladio had not even moved to reach for it.

Ignis was tempted to leave him to sniffle in his own misery but instead, sighed, and sat on the coffee table and reached for the syrup and dose spoon.    He poured the recommended dosage in the spoon and was tempted to get him to take two spoons of it.  Gladio was not a small man, but he would wait to see how he reacted to one dose before plying him with another.  “Open.”

“But grape.”  Gladio grumbled and slumped further on the couch.  He threw his hands forward against the blankets in a dramatic pout that reminded Ignis of how his little sister acted when she was demanding something.  Ignis sat with the spoon balanced in front of him and waiting for him to open his mouth which was pressed now into a firm line.

“You will take this syrup, Gladiolus,” Ignis said.  “You cannot rest if you are, as you insist, breaking a rib every time you cough.”

Gladio’s stubbornness was going to be the death of him.

“Gladio.”

He shook his head and Ignis could see that he instantly regretted it.  He tried to hold the cough in, but quickly succumbed to it and had another painfully sounding coughing fit and dramatic nose blowing.  He whimpered when it was done and frowned at him.

“Open up,” Ignis said and this time Gladio complied.  He allowed the spoon with the syrup in his mouth.  Gladio face dramatically twisted as he swallowed it and made some gagging noises as he pulled himself under the blanket so that only his eyes were peaking out from them.

“That is the most awful syrup in the world,” Gladio grumbled and glared at him.

“Most likely,” Ignis said.  He stood and patted his boyfriend’s cheek as he did.  “But it will allow you to sleep.”  He would have kissed him if he wasn’t so sick.  He did not want to be the next one that had to take cough syrup and end up in bed for a couple of days.

“Is the soup done?”  Gladio whimpered.  “I can’t smell if it is done and I want this taste out of my mouth.”  The faces he made as it seems as if he was trying to get the taste out and sounds made Ignis snicker.

“It’s not funny.”  He was making a rather pathetic face and his lips set in a deep frown.  If it wasn’t so dramatic he may have felt sorry for him.

Getting the sick man a cup of his chicken soup, with extra pepper and green onions.  He went back into the living room and sat back on the coffee table.  His amber eyes turned to him and his pout lessened.   He stirred the soup and offered Gladio a spoonful.  “Open up.”

Gladio’s expression changed into one of delight as he leaned forward to meet the spoon.  Bliss blossomed across his face as he closed his mouth over the spoon, he closed his eyes and hummed appreciably.  He only made it halfway through the cup of soup before he leaned back and waved at him that he was full.

“I could hardly taste anything but the onions.  You wasted your cooking skills on me.”  Gladio grabbed the tissues and blew his nose.  “I could only taste the onions.”

“My cooking never goes wasted when your around,” Ignis said and put his hand on his forehead.  “I will save the rest of the soup for later.  Now, go shower and then I’ll tuck you into bed.”

Gladio groaned and let his head fall back into the pillows and tugged the blanket.  “But that requires moving.”

“You can’t fit on the couch to sleep properly,” Ignis said and stood from the coffee table.  He offered his hand down to his sick boyfriend.  “Come on.”

Gladio glared at his hand and then looked up at him with a smirk.  “Will you shower with me?”

“Not today,” Ignis said and rolled his eyes.  “Now, come on.  Having a nice hot shower will help you clean out the sinus and I will make sure the bed is ready for you.”  He lowered his hand a bit and it seemed like Gladio was going to be fixed on the couch.

“But what if I die in the shower,” Gladio sniffled and tugged at his blanket and tucked it tighter under his chin.

“You will not die in the shower,” Ignis said and decided to be more aggressive in trying to get his boyfriend off the couch.  He grabbed the blanket and pulled.  Gladio was not expecting the action and cried out at the sudden change.   The pout was back on his face.  “Come on, now.”

“Meany,” Gladio whimpered and seemed to shiver at the blanket being removed but he did reach for his offered hand. 

Ignis helped Gladio to get to his shaky feet.  He coughed and hacked all the way to the bathroom where Ignis started the shower for him.  Gladio struggled to get out his sweats and t-shirt that he threw onto the floor.  He normally was courteous about putting his clothes in the hamper but when he was ill, he would often have temper tantrums very much like his sister.  He would let it go for now.

“Last chance to enjoy this all dripping with water,” Gladio said in an extremely nasally voice and he tried to lean sexily against the bathroom sink as he ran his hand down his very fine body.  Ignis would have joined him any other time as he did enjoy washing his toned muscles and almost gave into the urge when Gladio started coughing again.  

“I will pass this time.”  Ignis patted his shoulder and pushed him toward the steaming shower.  “Steam yourself and I shall get the bed ready.”

“Will you cuddle with me later?”  Gladio whimpered as he tested the water temperature with his hand.

“Of course.  Now get in the shower.”  Ignis gave him a gentle push and he finally stepped into the shower with a cough that sounded like it hurt.

While Gladio was in the shower he cleaned up the kitchen, set the mint scented blankets into the wash, and got ready for bed himself.  The coughing from the shower seemed to lessen as the steam did its work.  He ensured that the cough syrup was on his bed side table as he knew Gladio would most likely need it again in the morning.

The shower turned off and Ignis went to make sure he was towels and dried his hair appropriately.  Gladio was notorious for not drying his hair after a shower.  He tended to shake it out, run his hands through it and get on with his day.

His skin was pleasantly warm as he was dried off and only complained mildly as he dried his hair completely.   He had set aside some fresh bed cloths for Gladio who, Ignis was certain, was purposely being clumsy and difficult.

“Get into bed.” Ignis sighed and patted his bottom.  “Or I will make you take more syrup.”

“You and this cold are both trying to kill me!”

“You’re pushing it.”

Gladio crawled into the bed and tugged the blankets over him, rearranged all the pillows and grabbed at the tissue box and blew his nose loudly.  Ignis crawled in onto the other side of the bed. 

“I hate being sick.” The future shield whimpered and curled up against his side.  “This is the most awful thing in the world.”

“I’m afraid that you will live to see another day.”  Ignis ran his hands through his hair and rested it on the nape of his neck.  “I will make you some miso soup in the morning to drown out the taste of the cough syrup and ensure that another member of the Glaive will take on your duties in the morning.”

“I love you, Igs,” Gladio mumbled and nestled impossibly closer.  “Still dying though.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Gladnis for [Gladnis Week 2018](https://gladnis2018.tumblr.com/)  
> Gladio may be tough but physical violence is so much different than a virus.
> 
> P.S. I hate grape cough syrup.


End file.
